


Pet Shelter Heist

by ScarletDestiny



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Animals are everywhere, Arya robs a pet shelter, Don't argue with Arya, F/M, Gendry is confused, They have a furry family, i don't know what this is, just go with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 05:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20700701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletDestiny/pseuds/ScarletDestiny
Summary: Gendry comes home to an unexpected surprise.





	Pet Shelter Heist

Arya Stark was many things: resourceful, stubborn, and fierce, to name but a few. But predictable? Absolutely not. From one day to the next, her family and friends hardly knew what she might do, if properly prompted. 

When Gendry strode into their shared apartment on the second floor of a building that should have been condemned many years past, he momentarily forgot this facet of Arya’s character. He couldn’t be blamed, after all, the sun had set hours ago and he was running on the dregs of a last bitter cup of coffee. 

While he had been all day at university, sitting through one lecture after another, he knew Arya had the day off. This morning, she had made plans to take a walk, practice her Latin - Gendry had decided not to ask - and meet up with a few friends for a drink. 

What she had neglected to mention, or plan, Gendry thought, was to raid the entirety of an animal shelter. 

A soft squeak split the air as Gendry stepped into their apartment. Glancing down, he uncovered a small dog toy shaped in a bone. Blinking confusedly, he shook his head, choosing instead to set his bag down on a rather uncomfortable chair by the door which had the sole purpose of storage. Apparently, Arya had decided to buy a dog toy. Fine, nothing too odd there.She was always buying random things and insisting they had necessary purpose.

Quite unexpectedly, a blur of movement caught Gendry’s eye. Turning, he slipped on the bone toy and fell with a crash to the wooden floor below. Catching himself with his hands, he let out a slight groan as he slammed onto the floor, silently hoping he hadn’t broken any bones.

Fur brushed against his outstretched hand. 

Yelping in surprise, Gendry scrambled away, eyes wide as he took in the golden retriever puppy staring at him intently, tongue lolling out the side of its mouth. “Where did you come from?” he demanded, forgetting for a moment that animals could not verbally answer. Though this puppy hadn’t been informed, as he barked twice in response. 

Taking another look around the room, eyes darting from the puppy to other areas of interest, Gendry realize suddenly that animal toys were strewn across the living room floor, practically covering every inch of wood flooring. No wonder he had tripped on a toy.

“Arya!” he screamed, feeling as though he was trapped in some sort of nightmare. “Why is there a dog?”

Not a moment later, his girlfriend walked into the room, a small turtle in her hands, a parrot perched on her shoulder, and a horde of kittens running around her feet. She grinned upon noticing him on the floor. “See you’ve met Nymeria.” Pointing to a few husky puppies playing happily in a basket nearby, she introduced them, followed by the kittens, parrot, and turtle. 

Once she was finished, Gendry could only stare. “Where...where did you get a zoo?”

Frowning, she replied hotly, “It’s not a zoo! These are our pets.”

Thinking back to that morning, he was relatively certain there hadn’t been fifteen animals in their apartment when he left. “Pets…? We - we don’t have pets,” he whispered in shock.

“Now we do,” she shrugged. “Went to the pet shelter.” Apparently Arya thought that was all the information he required. 

“We can’t take care of this many pets!” He remained sitting, his hand moving of its own accord to pet Nymeria, who seemed content to snuggle against his side and was no longer staring into his soul. 

“And why not?” Arya demanded, setting Timmy the turtle down in a mixing bowl. “I know how to take care of animals.” Gendry wisely decided not to mention the strange location for putting a turtle. 

“How’d you convince the shelter to give you all these animals anyway?” 

“Oh,” she waved a hand dismissively, “I told them in no uncertain terms that I would not stand by and watch innocent animals be put to sleep when I could give them a good home. They tried telling me that none of the animals were in danger, that they didn’t euthanize there, but I put up a fight. They called the cops on me!” 

Gendry listened, enraptured. Wasn’t the first time Arya had gotten in trouble with the law. “But Robb was working today and came, so I convinced him to help me save the animals.” Of course her brother had been involved. 

“But we couldn’t get them all home in my car, so I called Jon and he brought his truck. We went to the pet store, got everything the animals might want, and then brought them all back here!” She finished with a smile, clearly proud of herself.

“But, Arya,” he began softly, “our apartment doesn’t allow animals.” 

“Oh, you let me worry about that. Mr. Frey won’t dare give us any trouble.” 

Shaking his head, Gendry raised himself to his feet, knowing when he had been defeated. “Whatever you say. I won’t argue. Just - we need to get these pups potty-trained.” 

“Oh,” Arya glanced down quickly, “speaking of, you might not want to go into the bathroom.” 

Gendry was sure he didn’t want to know, but at least that explained the awful smell. “...We’re going to need a bigger apartment,” he announced, looking around at all of the animals making themselves quite at home. 

“Now you’re getting it.”


End file.
